My Love For You Will Never End
by ExplicitMoxleyGirl
Summary: My first fanfic. So please take it easy on me if you feel the need to leave a bad review. There is some Slash (M/M) action in here and It gets really hot. Rated M for Sex scenes and Language
1. Chapter 1

my characters name is: Summer Skye

It was my first day wrestling for wwe. I joined because my friends Kaitlyn and Chris Jericho have been wrestling there for a very long time, and because my boyfriend Daniel Bryan wrestled here. So I started training and getting into shape. Today was the day of my debut. I was nervous. I had grown up watching wrestling my whole life. My match today was against AJ Lee. I was worried about her going psycho on me. but I just decided that if she went psycho on me, that I could go psycho on her. I went to visit Daniel in his locker room. I walked in. He stared at me in anger and yelled, "you dirty little bitch! You've been cheating on me!"  
Deep in my heart I knew he was only saying that to me because it was him that was cheating on me. He always accuses other people of doing stuff that he actually is the one doing that thing. I softly said to him, "no I'm not."  
"Bullshit! I've seen you with other men!" After he said that he punched me in the nose. It started bleeding profusely. I ran out of the room crying hard. As I was headed to Chris's locker room to tell him what Daniel had done, one of the other wrestlers caught my eye. It was Dean Ambrose, the lead member of the SHIELD. He was staring at me with a sad look on his face. He walked over to me and asked, "what happened to your face?! Is that what AJ did to you in the match?!"  
I couldn't stop crying long enough to tell him what had really happened. I just shook my head at him and continued crying. Dean proceeded to yell towards his locker room at Seth and Roman, "Seth! Roman! One of you guys go get the paramedics! The new girl needs help!"  
As they went to get the paramedics, Dean said to me in a soft voice, "Summer, you need to tell me what really happened."  
In between breaths I said, "I can't tell you... the person that did this to me will hurt me even more if I tell on him."

Dean proceeded to say, "Oh? A man did this to you?"  
I nodded. "Who was it? I need to know so Roman, Seth and I can go triple powerbomb him."  
"No, no don't triple powerbomb him. He can't know I told on him."  
"Who is it?"  
"Mmmm-mmm-y boyfriend, Daniel Bryan." I started crying harder.  
He pulled me close to him and said, "shhhh-shhhh-shhhh... everything is gonna be ok."  
At that moment Seth, Roman, and the paramedics showed up. My nose was still bleeding heavily. The paramedics put a big roll of gauze up to it and an ice pack to my face to reduce swelling. After they finished taking care of me, Dean kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, "don't worry, Daniel is gonna pay for what he did to you." I shivered at the sound of his voice. It was so mean sounding but yet so sexy at the same time.  
I got up and proceeded to walk to Chris's locker room. He saw my face and said, "holy shit, Summer! what happened to your face? Did Daniel hit you again?!"  
I started to cry again. Kaitlyn heard me from the hallway and rushed in. "Oh my goodness! Look at your face! Did Daniel do that to you?" she asked me.  
Still bawling my eyes out, I could only nod my head.  
"Ugh... Summer, how many times do I tell you that I don't trust him! How can you even kiss that ugly ass goat face anyway?"  
I chuckled. "Ah, Kaitlyn. I don't know what I would do if you weren't my best friend. You always know how to cheer me up when I am upset. Thanks. I'm gonna try to dump him anyway. Dean Ambrose helped me stay calm while Seth and Roman went and got paramedics for me. Then when they were done taking care of me, Dean leaned closer to me, kissed me on my cheek, and whispered to me that Daniel was gonna pay for what he did to me."

Kaitlyn gasped. "What did his voice sound like when he said that?"  
"It sounded like anger towards Daniel, but in the same, it also sounded sexy. I've made my decision. I have to break up with Daniel. I can't deal with him beating on me any longer. But something like this is easier said than done. I could dump him and then he could beat me up."  
Before I left his locker room, Chris asked me, "Summer, are you sure that you are up to wrestling today? You're nose might start bleeding again."  
"I think I will be okay. As long as AJ doesn't get too rough on me."  
I left Chris's locker room. My match was still 30 minutes away. I thought I would stop by Dean's locker room, which, of course, was Seth and Roman's locker room as well. I knocked on the door. Seth opens the door. I start speaking, "can I ask you guys a favor?"  
"Sure, what is it?" Roman asked.  
After what happened tonight, I'm gonna break up with Daniel. The only thing is, I'm afraid he might beat me up after I dump him. Can you guys stand outside his locker room, just in case?"  
"Anything for you, Summer." Dean answered.  
"Oh thank you so much!"

I walked to Daniel's locker room, with the SHIELD following close behind me. I walk in to Daniel's locker room and say, "Daniel, we need to talk."  
"WHAT?!" he screamed at me.  
"I can't take your abuse anymore. One of these days you're gonna end up killing me. I'm breaking up with you." I start crying because I am terrified.  
His face changes color immediately. It went from white, to red, to purple, to red, and then back to white. "How dare you break up with me! I give you everything you ask for!" He pushed me against the wall and beats me up for 5 minutes. Then the SHIELD was in, pulls him away from me, and starts kicking his ass. Then while Seth and Roman kept beating Daniel up, Dean picked me up and takes me out of the locker room and carried me to his. "He asked me, "are you okay? How bad did he hurt you?"  
"It hurts really bad to move my leg." I tried moving my leg but it hurt. I screamed in agony. At that moment Seth and Roman walked in and said, "Daniel is taken care of. He won't be abusing any ladies anytime soon."  
"Seth, can you go get Kaitlyn and Chris? I need my best friends right now." I asked him.  
"Sure."As he said that, he walked out of the locker room.  
I tried to stand up again but it hurt. Again I screamed out in agony. Then Dean said to me, "Summer, don't move anymore. I think your leg is broken. Roman, go get AJ and Vicki or Booker T."  
Kaitlyn and Chris walk in. They see me and Dean sitting on the floor together. I am crying hysterically and nursing my leg like it is a baby.  
Kaitlyn looks very startled. "What happened?!"  
"I broke up with Daniel, and as a result, he beat me up. Now I think my leg is broken." I keep crying in agony.

Roman comes back with AJ Lee and Vicki Guerrero. Dean explains what's going on. Vicki then says, "EXCUSE ME! Clearly you are in no shape to wrestle. AJ I know you still want to fight tonight, so I have decided that instead of Summer Skye wrestling you, you will now be wrestling Kaitlyn. Summer, you get well soon. I will talk to Triple H later and let him know what happened and I WILL see to it that Daniel gets suspended. The paramedics are almost here."  
Kaitlyn said to me, "Summer, you get that leg healing as soon as possible. Vicki, I would be happy to take Summer's place tonight."

The paramedics loaded me up into the ambulance. Just as they were about to shut the doors, Dean shouted, "wait! Is it ok if I ride in th back with her?"

"Sure." One of the paramedics said.

When we arrived at the hospital, they did x-rays, which showed that my ankle was broken. So they put my leg in a cast, gave me crutches, and sent me home. The paramedics were nice enough to give me and Dean a ride back to the hotel. Once we got to the hotel room, Dean told me, "I will never let Daniel hurt you ever again." Then he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I squeezed his butt and kissed him back. We continued this for 15 minutes. Then we stopped to watch Kaitlyn's match against AJ. Of course, Kaitlyn won. I knew she would. She is the DIVAS champion. Then I watched Daniel's match against Chris. Daniel lost brutally. I laughed. Then before he walked back to the locker rooms, Vince McMahon came out and said, "Daniel! For the assault of young Diva Summer Skye, you are hereby suspended for 3 months!"

That night Dean and I did a lot more than kiss. We fucked each other. I was blown away. Dean was an amazing lover. I was truly in love with him. The next day, I went and visited Kaitlyn and Chris (who were also dating each other) at their house. I walked in the house with a huge grin on my face. Kaitlyn saw my face and said, "my goodness, Summer! Why are you so happy?"  
I sighed a content sigh and said, "Dean and I did it, we fucked!"  
"Way to go, Summer! You are no longer a virgin!" Chris shouted.  
"Oh shut up, Chris!" I said jokingly.  
"What was it like? Was he good in bed?" Kaitlyn asked me.  
"It was amazing..." I sighed again.  
"Did you guys use protection?" Chris asked.  
My mood instantly changed. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I screamed.  
"You didn't use protection? Didn't you ever learn anything in Sex Ed?" Chris asked.  
"Yes, well, I guess what's done is done. I will have to live with the consequences."

I drove back to the hotel. I ran up to our room right away. As soon as I opened the door, Dean was there on one knee with a ring box in my hand. He spoke. "Summer Skye? Will you marry me?"  
I thought about us not using protection last night. He could have gotten me pregnant. "Yes, but I need to tell you something, Dean."  
"What is it, my dear?"  
"W-w-we forgot t-t-to use p-p-protection last night." I started to cry.  
"So? We are getting married, so why does it matter?"  
"Because if I get pregnant, I can't wrestle."  
"That's why they have maternity leave on the contract, Summer. They have it just in case a diva gets pregnant."  
"Yeah I suppose you're right. Hey we're in Vegas right now, so why don't we just get married right now?" I asked him.  
"Sure! They even have a chapel here in the hotel. Let's go."  
We got married.

5 weeks later...

I woke up feeling nauseous. My leg had almost healed up, all I had on it now was a boot. I got out of bed gently so I wouldn't wake Dean up. I headed to the bathroom where I proceeded to vomit. I thought to myself, 'uh oh. This is not good. I think I might be pregnant.'  
I was startled to hear a knock at the door. "Summer? Are you okay? Can I come in?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, the door is unlocked." I started to vomit again. I was all sweaty from puking and I still felt nauseous.  
"Are you okay, Sweetie?"  
"I don't know, Dean. I don't know if I am okay." I stuck my head in the toilet and vomited again. Dean came up to me and started rubbing my back. Then I remembered: I was supposed to start my period two weeks ago. "Dean, I'm late."  
"Late? For what? You're still on medical leave for your leg."  
"I mean my period is late. Dean, I think I am pregnant."  
"Well, we need to get you to a doctor as soon as possible."  
"How about we start off with buying a pregnancy test."  
"Okay. You stay here. I will be back as soon as I can."  
"I love you!" I shouted to him.  
"I love you, too!" He shouted back.  
As soon as he left I called Kaitlyn. "Kaitlyn, can you come over? I need to talk to you."  
"Sure, be there in a few!"  
While waiting for her to come over, I vomited 5 more times. Then I heard a knock on the front door. "It's open!" I tried to shout loud.

Kaitlyn walked in. "Summer? Where are you?"  
"In here!" I tried to shout.  
Kaitlyn walks into the bathroom. "Holy shit, Summer! You look terrible!"  
"I know." I moaned.  
"What's wrong? You look like you've been hit by a car!"  
"I've been puking all morning...Kaitlyn, I think I'm pregnant." I vomited again.  
"Well if you are we can go to our appointments together. I'm pregnant."  
"You are? How far along are you?"  
"Oh, only about a month pregnant. I was puking all morning too. Well where is Dean? Shouldn't he be with you?"  
"He is. He just went to buy me a few pregnancy tests."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. I love him so mu-" My words trailed off as I vomited into the toilet again.  
"Ugh, this sucks. If I am pregnant though I am probably only a month."  
That moment the door opened. "Honey, I'm home!" Dean said. He walked into the bathroom. "Oh, hi, Kaitlyn."

"Hi, Dean."  
"Here are the pregnancy tests you wanted, honey. I'm sure you will want some privacy while you are taking them." Dean and Kaitlyn walked out into the hallway. "So, Kaitlyn, how have you been?"  
"Good, me and Chris plan on getting married, and I am about a month pregnant."  
"That's good. Congrats."  
"Thanks. Chris and I are excited."  
I walked out of the bathroom holding five positive pregnancy tests. "Dean, I am definitely pregnant."  
"Well, first things first. We need to go let McMahon know that you have to stop wrestling. Kaitlyn have you and Chris gone to McMahon about your pregnancy yet?"  
"No. We were gonna do that today. Why don't you guys just ride with us."  
"I don't know, Kaitlyn. I don't feel good at all. I might just watch the show from the hotel." I raced back to the bathroom and vomited once again. "Ugh, this is gonna be a long nine months..."  
"I suppose, we can head in now... I will need to bring a bucket with me of course. Lets go...Kaitlyn will you sit in the back with me?"  
"Don't forget we need to pick up Chris too, and yes, Summer, I will sit in the back with you. Grab an extra bucket though, I'm starting to feel nauseous again."

After we picked up Chris we headed to the arena where we would have been wrestling at tonight. We went to the main office where Vince McMahon would be watching from. We knocked on his door, luckily, Paul Levesque a.k.a Triple H, was also in there. "Come in!" Paul shouted.  
We walked in. "Ah Summer Skye! Is your leg all better yet?" He asked me.  
"Yes...almost. But we have not come in here for that. Kaitlyn and I are both here for the same reason. We will not be able to wrestle anymore, at least, not for a year."  
"And why is that?" McMahon asked.  
"Well, Kaitlyn and I are both about 1 month pregnant. We can still be managers for Chris and the SHIELD, we just can't wrestle."  
"OH NO WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! THE DIVAS CHAMPION IS PREGNANT!" McMahon panicked.  
Paul urged to him to calm down. "We'll figure something out, Vince."  
"Oh ok... sorry I panicked there for a minute... now, Dean are you ready for the championship match this Sunday at Extreme Rules?"  
"Oh yeah! I will destroy Kofi Kingston!"  
"Um, Dean? I need to get to the bathroom and fast!" I said as I put my hand over my mouth.  
"Vince where is the bathroom in this place?"  
"Um, I am not sure but there is a huge trash can across the hall that she can use."  
I gave Vince the thumbs up to let him know I was saying thanks, then I ran out to the trash can and vomited.

As I was walking back into the office, Kaitlyn went running out. I could hear her retching into the garbage can. Chris walked out and held her hair back while she vomited. Suddenly, I felt the urge again. I put my hand over my mouth and ran out of the office to the garbage can. This time Dean followed me. As I started to vomit again, he held my hair back. When I was done, I told Dean, "I don't know if I can handle nine months of this, honey. I'm afraid it will interfere with my new job." I vomited again. I started crying. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I can't even eat without puking!" I just stood there and cried.  
"Come with me. Maybe a visit with Seth and Roman will make you feel a little bit better."  
I sniffled and said, "okay."  
When we got to the locker room, Seth said, "Hey! Summer! How are you doing?"  
"Not good, Seth, not good." I started crying again.  
"Well what's wrong?"  
"I'm pregnant!"  
"What?! That's good! Why are you crying?"  
"Cause all I've been doing today is puking! I haven't even ate anything today yet!"  
"Oh I'm sorry that you're not feeling good." Roman said.  
"Seth, Roman, we need to talk about Sunday." Dean said. "Let's go into the bathroom."

"Okay you guys. I need to make one thing known: we will not help each other on Sunday. Seth, you and Roman will fight you're match against Kane and Daniel Bryan. OOOHHHH you guys better kick Daniel's ass for Summer. Work on getting Daniel pinned and do not let him get anywhere near Kane to tag him. I will fight my match without you guys helping me, because if you try to help me, I will get disqualified and Kofi Kingston will win. SO DO NOT HELP ME." Okay let's get back out there... my wife is probably vomiting and needs me to hold her hair for her. Ugh, seeing her vomit so much makes me feel sick too, oh no!" He put his hand over his mouth and ran for the toilet, where he proceeded to vomit. "Ugh...I hope I don't start vomiting as much as h-" his words trailed off as he started to vomit again. Seth whispered in Roman's ear, "we should probably go get Summer, and let her know what is going on with him."  
"Okay, I'll go get her." Roman said.

I heard the bathroom door open. Out came Roman. "Summer, you are needed in here. Dean needs your help."  
I walk into the bathroom to see Dean at the toilet puking his guts out. I start crying quietly. Me puking so much caused Dean to develop sympathy symptoms, which was making him vomit. I just sit down behind him and rub his back like he did to me when I was puking this morning. I am trying really hard not to vomit on him. I feel extremely nauseous. I tell him, "Honey, I'm so sorry..."  
"It's okay... I-I-I-" he vomited again. This time I could not hold the vomit in any longer. I crawled to the trash can by the sink and puked my guts out. It was hard to believe that I could even puke any more considering I had nothing to eat that day. I decided that even if it makes me sick that I needed to eat. When I was done vomiting, I got up and told Dean that I was going to the store. He told me ok and turned to Seth and Roman and said, "Guys, we're not attacking anyone tonight. I don't think I can leave this bathroom."

I decided that for now I would just get some bread, a bunch of boxes of saltine crackers, and a few bottles of apple juice. I dropped them off at the hotel room, with the exception of a box of saltines and bottle of apple juice. Then I headed for the arena. As I walked to the SHIELD's locker room, I started to cry. I felt bad for Dean. He didn't deserve to be puking. I stopped crying and wiped the tears away so they wouldn't see that I was crying. I walked in to find The SHIELD sitting together on the couch, with a trash can in front of Dean. I went to get a plateful of saltines from the kitchen part of the locker room and poured me and him a tiny glass of apple juice to share. We needed to see if we could at least hold that down. Next thing I knew, Triple H. walked in. "SHIELD! Why the fuck aren't you out there? You are part of the storyline!" He shouted.  
Seth answered him first. "We only ambush people together. As the three of us. When one of us is sick, none of us ambush until the sick one gets better. Tonight, it's Dean. He seems to have developed sympathy pregnancy symptoms as a result of her being pregnant. She's been puking all morning, so do the math." Dean turned around and looked at Triple H. and said, "do I look like I could am-" his words trailed of and he vomited into the trash can. "Ugh, I can't tonight, Paul. I just can't." Then he put the trash can down and ran to the bathroom where you could just hear him puking his guts out. That got my stomach started up again and I had to hurry up and bend over the trash can. I had no idea whether or not this was gonna last the whole pregnancy or not. I sure hope not. Triple H stood there and looked like he was about to be sick. He must have a weak stomach. I saw him run towards the other end of the locker room where he grabbed another trash can and he just started retching. I thought to myself, 'man, that's a third person I made throw up just because I puked.' You would think that wrestlers are supposed to have strong stomachs because they are so tough, but the truth is, not every wrestler has a strong stomach. After he was finished vomiting, Triple H turned to me and asked me, "Do you know where Chris and Kaitlyn are? Chris didn't come out for his match." Dean, Triple H, and I ran out of the room towards Chris's locker room. We walked in to find Kaitlyn bent over a trash can vomiting. I could also hear Chris retching from the bathroom. I couldn't believe it. First me, then Kaitlyn, then dean, then Triple H, and now Chris is sick. Once Kaitlyn was done puking for a minutes, I pulled her up and into the hallway. "Kaitlyn, we need to stop puking around our hubbies. Dean has sympathy symptoms from me, Chris has sympathy symptoms from you, Triple H threw up earlier when he saw Dean puking. We need to learn to go to a different room to puke. Or it will just keep getting worse. Fuck, I'm surprised that Seth and Roman haven't started vomiting."  
"Uh... that's kind of hard to do Summer. The men need to learn to get stronger stomachs." Kaitlyn told me. Suddenly we heard a blood-curdling scream from the SHIELD's locker room. "OH NOO! SOMETHINGS WRONG!" I started running back to their locker room, forgetting that I had heels on. Suddenly, I tripped and fell and heard a HUGE crack. I tried to get up but it hurt when I tried to put weight on my one leg that was broken a few weeks ago. I screamed bloody murder in agony and shouted, "FUCK I FUCKING BROKE MY ANKLE AGAIN! How are we gonna get this fixed? The doctors tell people who are pregnant to not get x-rays done!" I try to stand up again, but screamed in agony. I start to cry because Dean isn't right here to comfort me. Luckily, the Miz hears me and comes out of his locker room. "Summer Skye-" I cut him off. "Actually it's Summer Ambrose now."  
"Oh right. Anyway, what happened?! All I heard was you screaming bloody murder!"  
"I tripped and fell and broke my ankle all over again. Right now ALL I WANT IS DEAN! GO GET DEAN NOW!" 'Uh oh,' I thought. 'Now the moody part of my pregnancy is showing.' "Kaitlyn, you go get Chris. I need my best friends for support too." I coughed. "The light. It's getting darker-" at that moment I faint from the agony.  
I wake up to Dean shaking my body saying, "WAKE UP BABY, WAKE UP!"  
I wake up and ask everyone what happened. "You tripped and fell and broke your ankle all over again." Kaitlyn told me. Oh that really brought back the pain. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed in agony. I am once again crying hysterically. I can't handle the pain. "Ow. Dean how are we gonna fix this? I can't get x-rays because of the baby. Wahhhhhhhhh! Honey, it hurts so bad. I can-I can- I can't breathe!" I begin trying to catch my breath but all that happens is it gets worse. "Dean, what if the fall causes me to miscarry?" I start to puke up blood, which really scares the shit out of me. "DEAN! Why am I puking up blood?"

"Honey, open your mouth." Dean told me. He looks in my mouth and says, "Honey, you completely knocked out four of your back teeth when you fell. The puking is from morning sickness and the blood is from those four holes where the teeth were that you knocked out, plus, you also have a bloody nose." I put my hand up to my nose and wince. I think that is broken too. I pull my hand away from my nose and discover that my hand is full of blood from my nose. "Well, hasn't anyone called 911 for me?" I ask. Chris answers, "Triple H. called 911. They should be here any minute now." I look around at everyone. almost the whole WWE roster was there. Or at least it felt like that. Standing by my side was: My husband Dean Ambrose, Kaitlyn, Chris Jericho, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, The Miz, Jack Swagger, Zeb Colter, you name them. They were all there worrying about me. EVEN DANIEL BRYAN, my ex, was there. I finally see two paramedics coming thru the door with a stretcher. They stabilize my leg, then Dean got in the back with me, and we were off to the hospital. I was still crying hysterically from the pain. Dean leaned closer to me and hugged me and said, "everything is gonna be okay, honey." We arrive at the hospital. I am still crying. They check me in at radiology but first the ask me questions. "Is there any chance you may be pregnant?" The nurse asked me. "Actually, I took five pregnancy tests this morning and they were all positive." I told them. "Well, we will give you a blood test to confirm." "Dean, I need to get to the bathroom now!" I said as I put my hand over my mouth. "Excuse me, nurse. Where is the closest bathroom or trash can." Dean asked. The nurse pointed behind us. I looked and ran towards it, shut the door and bent my head into the toilet and vomited. I heard a knock at the door, it was Dean. "Babe, you okay? I'm coming in!"  
The door opened "Dean. NO. I don't want you to start puking ag-" I vomited again.  
"Relax I won't... OH NO!" He ran to the trash can and started vomiting.

So they came back with the results of the blood test. They told me, "Summer, you are definitely pregnant but these numbers worry me. But let's get your leg taken care of first. Right in here, and if you feel like you are going to vomit, just let us know or hold it in till the x-rays are over." Just him saying that brought the nausea back. I tried to hold it in but they were already doing the x-rays on my ankle. I had to hold it in for about ten minutes, then the x-rays were over. "Um, I need someone to either bring me a trash can or carry me to the bathroom. QUICK!" But it was too late. I vomited right there all over the floor. I started crying from embarrassment. "I'm so sorry!" Then I vomited again. This time, before I vomited on the floor anymore, I put my hand over my mouth and pointed at the trash can. Just then, the grossest thing happened. I started to puke with my hand over my mouth and it squirted everywhere. "Ugh that was the fucking grossest thing ever! Now I need to wash my hands!" The nurse came over with a washcloth to clean me up, and another washcloth to put on my forehead. I am still crying. The nurse then said to me, "We're gonna take you up to the OB/GYN floor. Those HCG numbers on the blood test were pretty high. we're gonna have to do an ultrasound." "But nurse I'm only a month along. How are you gonna be able to see them this early?" "Well, I guess we do a vaginal ultrasound, then." They went and began the ultrasound on me. "Mrs. Ambrose, you are definitely pregnant. In fact, I can see two embryos. Congrats! You guys are having twins!" I fainted. When I woke up, Dean and I were at the hotel, my ankle was in a cast and it still hurt very much, which meant that it was, in fact, badly broken.

So me and Dean were talking. "Honey?" I asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"You know something we haven't done in a while?"  
"What?"  
"Each other."  
"Let's go to the bedroom then I will try to be very careful around your ankle."  
We went in the bedroom and started kissing. At first it was light kissing, then the kissing started to get more passionate. Next thing you know,  
Dean was on top of me, his body moving in rhythm with mine. We fucked each other for about two hours before we stopped and fell asleep.  
I wake up the next morning feeling extremely nauseous. I think I overdid it last night. I quietly get out of bed, grab my crutches, and head to the bathroom, where I try to vomit as quietly as I can. But it's no use. Dean comes in and asks me, "Are you ok, honey?"  
"No. I feel like shit this morning. I can't wait for my second trimester. Hopefully by then the morning sickness will be over with. I feel very weak, and I can't stop vomiting."

**It was the day of Extreme Rules 2013. I couldn't find Dean anywhere. I finally decide to check the SHIELD's locker room. I hear retching. I run into the bathroom to find Dean leaning over the toilet vomiting. "Dean! Are you sick?"  
"No, I'm just really nervous. It's not everyday that I fight for a chance to win a championship title. I know I can kick Kofi's ass, but still I'm very nervous." I start rubbing his back and telling him he will be fine. He looks at me and says, "I love you, Summer."  
"I love you too, Dean. Now get out there and kick Kofi's ass!"  
Dean, accompanied by Seth and Roman, made his way out to the ring. After Dean went into the ring, Seth and Roman went back up to the top of the stands. I was sitting with the announcers, Michael Cole, JBL, and Jerry Lawler. I watch as Dean and Kofi fight back and forth. I start to zone out. Next thing I knew, Dean had Kofi pinned. The referee counted, "1...2...3!" Then the bell sounded and the ****announcer said, "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your new United States Champion, DEAN AMBROSE!" I jump up from my chair, forgetting about my leg being broken. I scream out in agony. Dean looks at me and comes running to my side. "Are you okay, sweetie?"  
"Yes, just a little painful now."  
"Ugh, you had to ruin my moment, didn't you?" He slaps my cheek hard. I stare at him in horror because he has never done that to me before. I quickly grab my crutches and hobble away to my locker room, where I just sit there, crying hysterically. 'What has gotten into him?' I think to myself. He has never hit me before. I'm scared he might do it again. I hope not. I cry myself to sleep, only to wake up an hour later to Dean standing right next to me. I sit up and scoot back away from him and look at him in terror. **

**He comes closer. Once again I scoot away from him. I am terrified. I am crying hysterically. Finally, he speaks. "Summer, honey, I don't know what came over me out there. Please forgive me. " He kneels down to the level I'm at. I am still crying. He leans over and cradles me in his arms. I lay my head on his shoulder and just cry. For some reason I can't stop crying. Maybe it is because that slap reminded me of what Daniel Bryan did to me, and I was afraid that Dean was starting to become the same way. I keep crying all they way back to the hotel, where I cry myself to sleep. As I fall asleep I can feel Dean rubbing my back. I think he is upset about this too because he feels bad for what he did to me. That night, I have a nightmare. In it I am wrestling AJ Lee and suddenly The Shield appear and give me a triple powerbomb. I wake up crying hysterically again. Dean was sleeping but as soon as I start crying he wakes up and asks me, "Honey! What's wrong?"  
"I had a nightmare and in it, I was wrestling AJ and you, Seth and Roman came down and gave me a triple powerbomb." I start crying even harder. "Honey, we only triple powerbomb male wrestlers, never female wrestlers. You have nothing to worry about, what even made you have the dream in the first place?"  
Still crying I try to say, "Probably because of what you did to ****me earlier. You scare the shit out of me, Dean. You reminded me of Daniel Bryan and what he used to do to me." He grabs me and hugs me and we both fall asleep that way. I feel somewhat safe... still afraid Dean might hurt me again, but I love his embrace right now. I smile as I drift off to sleep**

**Over the next few weeks, Kofi gets his rematches against Dean for the United States Championship Title, but every time Dean wins. Even though I want to be out there watching him, I am usually in The Shield's locker room because I have nausea and I don't want to puke all over in front of everyone. I still think of that day when Dean slapped me and wonder if he will ever do it again. But then again I kind of like when he cuddles me after I have been crying for a long time. I wonder what I could do to make him hit me again. We could get quite kinky. Dean, Seth, and Roman finally come back to the locker room. I walk up to Dean and punch him in the face. He screams at me, "What was that for?!"  
"Let's go in the bathroom and I will tell you." I say in a sexy voice. He follows me into the bathroom. "Okay. Now will you tell me why you punched me?" I push my body up to him and whisper in his ear in a sexy voice, "I got to thinking about when you slapped me a few weeks ago, and I decided that I like what happened after you slapped me. We hugged, we fell asleep in each others arms. I liked that. But it don't work if I punch or slap you. It will only work if you slap me, because then I will start crying and you will console me and we will fall asleep in each other's arms."  
"But it won't work if you know its coming." He said back to me.  
"Oh, yeah."  
"Honey, if you ever feel like just crying your eyes out, just do it. I will still console you no matter what happens. I don't want to hurt you anymore." Dean told me. "Okay... let's go back to the hotel now. I'm tired." "Okay." Dean said.**

**That night I had another nightmare. This one had Daniel Bryan chasing after me trying to pin me so he could rape me. He also had a butcher knife in his hand. He finally caught me and proceeded to stab ****me multiple times. That's when I woke up. I screamed and cried hysterically. Dean woke up and asked me, "what's wrong, Summer?"  
"I-I-I-I" I couldn't speak. That's how terrifying this nightmare was. I just lay there crying hysterically. Dean puts his arms around me and I rest my head on his shoulder and cry heavily. He whispers in my ear, "Summer, you need to tell me what's wrong."  
Still crying, I tell him, "I-I-I had another nightmare. In it Daniel Bryan was chasing me around trying to rape me and when he caught me he stabbed me multiple times, then I woke up."  
He hugs me even tighter and says, "Shhhh...shhhh...shhhh. It will be okay, honey." Once again, we fall asleep in each other's arms. I do not have anymore nightmares that night. I wake up in the morning feeling really nauseous. I try to get out of Dean's arms but I can't. I'm about to puke all over him if I can't get loose. I decide to wake him up, "Honey, wake up I need to get to the bathroom fast and I can't get loose from you. I'm about to-" This is it, I feel the urge to vomit, so I turn my head away from Dean and puke in the other direction so I don't puke on him. That's when he wakes up. "Honey, are you okay?"  
"No. I couldn't get to the toilet in time because you were hugging me to tight. I really don't want to clean this up, Dean."  
"You don't have to. Housekeeping will take care of it."  
"Babe, I want to go home for a few days. "  
"But we can't. We are over a thousand miles away from home. Plus, we have to go film Smackdown today."  
"Oh, ok."**

**That night, The Shield is scheduled to attack Ryback. When they come out and attack him Ryback ends up doing the ShellShock on Dean. Dean cringes in pain. I run over to him (I am only wearing a boot now) and ask him if he is alright. "Honey! Are you okay?"  
Wincing, he tells me, "No. I think I landed on my ankle. It doesn't feel broken, just badly sprained. But it still hurts like a motherfucker." I see a single tear come out of his eye, and that tells me he is in extreme pain. I call out, "Someone get the paramedics! ****Dean needs to get to the hospital now!" As the paramedics arrive, they check him out and take him to the hospital with me riding in back with Dean. "Dean, are you sure your ankle isn't broken?"  
"No, but I hope it isn't broken. The Shield is nothing without me. I hope it is just badly sprained because I won't have to wait as long to get medically cleared to wrestle." He winced again. "Fuck this hurts like a bitch."  
We arrived at the hospital, where they did x-rays on his ankle. About twenty minutes later, the doctor came out and told us that he did not see a fracture whatsoever. "You probably should stay off of it for a week or two though. Go see the WWE doctors in about a week and they can tell ya if you are ready to be medically cleared or not. But as of right now, you cannot wrestle."  
"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! We need to go tell Vince now!" He screamed.  
The paramedics gave us a ride back to the arena. We went up to Vince's office and told him the bad news. "Oh, shit! That's really gonna fuck with the storyline."**

**After we got back to the hotel I was feeling really horny. Tonight I wanted something more than just fucking Dean. I wanted to have a foursome with Dean, Seth, and Roman. I walked over to Dean and whispered that in his ear. He said it sounded like a good idea. So we went to the lobby and asked the concierge what room Seth and Roman were staying in. He told us the room number and we went and knocked on the door. We heard Roman roar, "Come in!" So we walked in, and I bluntly asked Seth and Roman, "Want to have a foursome?"  
"Sure." Seth answered. I just stared as Seth took his clothes off, revealing a semi-hard dick. I didn't know what to do because I have never had a foursome before. I began by kissing Dean passionately and sucking his neck. Roman had already plunged his cock into me, his hips moving rhythmically with every thrust. I was about to cum, and so was Roman. As I climaxed I screamed, "Believe in the Shield!" At that same moment, Roman came and then pulled out. I was now sucking on Dean. Seth eased his dick into my entrance. I looked over at Roman to ****see him jerking off. I pointed my finger at him and motioned him to come here. He came over and I grabbed his stiffie and began jerking him off. at the same time I was also sucking Dean and riding Seth. I thought to myself, ****_'Wow, this feels really good. We should do this more often.' _****I felt Seth cum inside me, and I heard him scream, "Ride me faster, Summer. Oh yeah!" I then felt Dean about to cum inside my mouth. I thought I would end up swallowing his cum, but just as he came, he pulled out and came all over my naked chest. I hoped the twins would develop normally despite all the repeated blows to their unformed heads. Seth pulled out and I heard Dean whisper in my ear, "Let's finish this back in our room, just us two." I kissed him and nodded. And we got dressed and walked back to our room.**

**We reached our hotel room, where we took each other's clothes off. We jumped on the bed. I started kissing him passionately, working my way down his body. I lick and kiss his nipples, working my way down to his bellybutton, then down to his area. I tease him by stroking his cock. He starts to whimper and says, "Quit teasing me, Summer!"  
I chuckle. That's when Dean flips me over and starts kissing my body all over. He starts at my lips, then my neck, then my boobs, bellybutton. Finally, he reaches my crotch. He starts licking it ever so gently and caresses it the same way. I whimper because now he is teasing me. He chuckles and begins to work his way back up to my lips. That's when he continues kissing me and gently eases his dick into my pussy. I moan in pleasure. He does the same. I feel and orgasm coming on. As I climax, I shout, "DEAN! Oh yeah, FASTER!" He speeds up. We both cum at the same time and we scream each other's names.  
We finish. Then we just lay there in the bed, breathless. I scoot closer to him and lay my head on his chest while he hugs me. I fall asleep with a smile on my face, still laying on his chest.**

**It was one week later and Dean's ankle was healed. Tonight, the Shield was scheduled to attack the new Paul Heyman guy, Curtis Axel. I was excited. Anyone who is a Paul Heyman guy, including Paul Heyman himself, needs to be triple powerbombed. As they were about to attack Curtis Axel, I felt the urge to go pee, but I didn't want to miss them ****triple powerbombing him. I tried my best to hold it in, but I couldn't. All I have to say is its a damn good thing I wore black pants that night, otherwise everyone would have seen that I pissed my pants. After they triple powerbombed Curtis Axel, I ran out of the ring really fast, crying, leaving everyone wondering what was wrong with me. Before reaching the exit, I looked back to see Dean running after me with a concerned look on his face. I ran even faster because I didn't want him to see me like this. I reached the Shield's locker room where I proceeded to change into dry clothes. Finally, Dean catches up to me and walks into the locker room. I am sitting in the corner crying. He walks up to me and asks, "Honey, are you okay? Why did you run out of there so fast? And why are you crying?"  
I turn away I look into his eyes. He still looks concerned. I try to say, "This pregnancy has interfered with my job once again, Dean."  
He looks at me with a confused look and says, "What do you mean, Summer? How has it interfered with your job now?"  
"Because, just as you were about to attack Curtis Axel, I felt the urge to pee and I couldn't hold it, Dean. I pissed myself out there. Luckily you guys couldn't see because I was wearing black pants, but it still happened, and I am still embarrassed about it." I start to cry even harder. That's when Seth and Roman walked in. They saw me crying and asked, "What's wrong, Summer?" Seth bent down to give me a hug. Roman just stood there with a concerned look on his face. "I-I-I-I (sniff) had a little (sniff) accident while I was out there(sniff)." I try to say through my tears. "What do you mean by accident?" Roman asked me.  
"I fucking pissed my pants out there, you asshole! You just aren't happy with accepting the main details, are you? You had to ask that so I would say out loud what I did and embarrass myself, didn't you, Roman?" I punched him in the face, giving him a bloody nose. **

**Roman falls to the ground. I stare in disbelief that I actually knocked Roman out cold. Then Seth starts laughing, "Hahaha, you've got quite the arm there, Summer!" I laughed and said, "thank you! We should probably throw some water on him or something." **** I find a bottle of ****water and I dump the whole thing onto Roman's head. He wakes up dazed and confused and asks, "Ugh, what happened? And why does my head hurt?" We all look at him and laugh. He starts to get pissed, "What is so funny?"  
Seth tries to tell Roman what happened, but he bursts into laughter before he can even get one word out. So Dean tells him, "Hahaha, Summer punched you in the face and knocked you out cold! You were out of it for a good five minutes! Hahaha, you got knocked out by a diva!" That's when Dean starts laughing as hard as Seth was. They couldn't stop laughing. That's when I started laughing hysterically. But then Roman roared and everyone stopped laughing because of fear. That's when I decided that I wanted to go home. I leaned over to Dean and told him. He then said to Seth and Roman, "Well, Summer and I are gonna head back to the hotel now, we are really tired." "I guess we'll talk to you later, then." Seth and Roman said to us. **

**So we went to the hotel, checked into our room, and began watching a romantic movie together called 'The Vow'. I scooted closer to Dean and laid my head on his chest. He seemed to be content with that because he started rubbing my head like he was petting a cat or dog. I loved it. Before the movie was even halfway over, I started to feel extremely tired. I so badly wanted to finish it with him but my eyelids were getting heavier by the second. I rolled onto my side and hugged Dean, laying my head on his chest once again. He looked and me and smiled. I smiled back. That's when the phone rang. I answered it and it was one of my other best friends(Besides Kaitlyn and Chris), Mallory Rose and her twin sister, Lynna Rose. "Summer? It's Mallory and Lynna. Guess what?" She asked, sounding really excited. I said, "What?"  
"WWE finally signed us to the main roster! WE ARE DIVA'S NOW!"  
"OHMYGOSH! Hey did I ever tell ya that I married Dean Ambrose, from the Shield?"  
"No, you didn't tell us! Can you ask Dean if Seth and Roman are single? I have always been fond of Roman and Lynna has always been fond of Seth."  
"Yeah, hold on, I will ask him." I cover the mouthpiece ****with my hand and ask Dean, "Hey Sweetie? My best friends Mallory and Lynna want to know if Joe and Colby are single." "Uh, yeah I do believe they are." Jon answered. "Jon said that he thinks they are. I'm gonna call them and ask them if they want to meet you guys. Where are you right now?"****  
****Mallory answered, "We are in Grand Rapids, Michigan right now. Where the next Raw will be."  
"Oh, cool! We are in Ohio, about 2 hours away from Cincinnati. We were planning on relaxing for a couple days at the hotel, then heading up to Michigan on Sunday. So I guess we will see you then."  
"Yeah. Well, I guess we will talk to you on Sunday, Summer. Goodbye"  
"Bye."**

**So we were on our way to Grand Rapids in my home state of Michigan. While we were driving I started to drift off to sleep. I leaned over and rested my head on Jon's shoulder. I fell asleep that way.**

Jon had noticed that Summer was sleeping on his shoulder.

**_'She looks so peaceful. It's kinda turning me on.' _****Jon thought. He felt a little rise in his pants and thought, '****_Oh, no. Not here, not now.'_**

I noticed that Jon looked like he was in discomfort. I look at him and ask him, "Honey, what's wrong?"  
Dean blushed and said, "Just a minor problem that we can fix once we get to the hotel. I'll be okay."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. Just as long as we don't stop anywhere that requires me getting up." Jon said as he blushed again.  
"Oh. OH. I see."  
"Yeah."

**When we reached the hotel, we checked in at the hotel and I called Mallory and Lynna just to let them know that we were at the hotel. Joe and Colby had gotten a separate room so Jon and I could have our privacy. I hung up the phone and that's when Jon pounced on me and began taking my clothes off. I fumbled with his shirt, taking it off as fast as I can. I unbutton his jeans and pull down his boxers to reveal an erect penis. Once all our clothes are off he begins to tease me. He starts by nibbling my ear lobes to kissing me to sucking my neck. He works his way down my body until he reaches my crotch. He licks me vigorously and occasionally biting me. He brings his head back up to me. Then he slowly eases his erect cock into my vagina. That causes me to moan in pleasure as he thrusts himself into me. Then I realize that I have to pee. But I don't want Jon to stop fucking me, so I say, "Oh, Jon, please don't stop!" But I can already tell that saying that was a big mistake. The only thing holding in the pee is his hard cock. I my body tenses up around him. I start to whimper because the urge to pee is so bad. Jon thinks I am whimpering because he is turning me on, but I'm not. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes as the urge to pee starts to make me hurt. I start to cry. That's when Jon stops thrusting and asks me, "Baby, what's wrong? Aren't you enjoying this?"  
"Yes, but I have to pee really badly and I'm terrified that if you pull out of me, that I will piss all over the place. It hurts, Jon. That's how bad I have to pee. Can you stay in me for a few minutes and carry me to the bathroom so I don't piss all over the bed?  
"Definitely." He says as he gets up and carries me to the bathroom. He lifts up the toilet seat and sets me on it, then he pulls out of me. The pee instantly comes out of me and I swear I was sitting there peeing for five minutes before it stops. I feel much better. I wipe myself up and wash my hands, then I head back into the bathroom where Jon and I continue where we left ****off. **

**Dean and I went to meet up with Mallory, Lynna, Seth and Roman. We all met up at Catering and had breakfast together. It was still about 8 hours before we had to be at the arena again, so we all went back to the hotel. In the van Mallory suddenly said, "I wanna have a six some with you guys. Who's with meh?"  
Roman said, "Sounds fun, let's do it."  
Seth said, "Yep."  
Jon and I said, "Hell yeah!"  
So we all paid for the biggest hotel room in the hotel, which had three queen size beds, that way everyone got to fuck their lovers in their own bed. I stripped off Jon's clothes in record time. I was really horny. I made him be on bottom. I was kissing his body and pulling his hair, kissing my way from his lips down to his nipples, to his belly button, and finally down to his hard cock. I teased him for about five minutes, receiving lots of whining protests from him, "Oh, Summer! Fuck me now!" He screamed at me. But I just kept teasing him, instead of fucking him, I began to suck him, which got a huge moan from him. I bit down on him a little, causing him to scream. I could tell that he was close to cumming in my mouth. He did, and I swallowed his salty cum. I bring my head back up to his lips and lightly push myself onto his still hard cock. As I did, I moaned his name loudly. He starts to gyrate his hips in motion with mine. I feel like I am about to cum. My body starts shaking uncontrollably and I scream, "OH JON! OH YES OH YES YES YES YES!" Shortly after I cum, he peaks. I get off of him and lay next to him, breathless, and lay my head on his chest. "I love you, Summer. I fucking love you." Jon whispers in my ear. "I fucking love you too, Jon."**

**My lifelong dream has finally come true. I am about to fuck ****_the_**** Roman Reigns. He starts by kissing me passionately. I pull on his hair as our lips and tongues smash together. He starts to suck on my neck, giving me a hickey. He works his way down to my clit as I moan softly. He teases me by rubbing his thumb over my clit. He comes back up to my ****head, and I scramble to get his clothes of, as he does with mine. I pull his boxers down to reveal a long, hard cock. We kiss some more, then he forcefully thrusts himself into me. I grunt and say, "Harder, Roman, harder." The sound of our skin slapping together echoes throughout the whole hotel room. I scream out his name as I peak, and he says to me, "Believe in the Shield, Mallory!"  
"Oh yes! I believe! Yes, Yes, Yes!"  
I feel him release his load in me. As he cums, he lets out a huge "ROOARRRRRRR!"  
He pulls out of me and makes me give him a handjob. As his body thrusts while I am jerking him, he moans loudly, sending a shiver down my spine. He cums on my hand an I make him lick it off. Then he kisses me, and I can't help but love the taste of him. Breathless, we lay down on the bed side to side and I lay my head on his chest and say, "Roman, I love you. Let's date."  
"Mallory, I love you,too." He says back to me. I smile as I fall asleep in his arms.**

**I was so happy, I was about to fuck Seth Rollins. I absolutely adored him. I needed him. I asked him, "Will you go out with me, Colby?"  
"Yes, I will." He said as he began nibbling on my ear. I reached into my bag and pulled out a pair of leather handcuffs. "Cuff me to the bed, Sethy."  
He did and he kissed his way down my body, at the same time he was rubbing his dick against my clit. I moaned and whimpered. "Ohhhhhhh." I kind of liked being tortured. He searched in my bag and found some massage oil. He got on top of me and began rubbing the oil into my skin. It felt good. Once again he looked in my bag. This time, he found a small whip. He whipped me so hard that I yelped. He laughed an evil laugh and said, "You have been a bad, bad girl. This is an injustice. I'm gonna have to teach you justice with my stick of justice." He said as he rammed his throbbing cock into me. I moaned loudly, and he kept thrusting himself in me, making my body shake uncontrollably. "Oh, Sethy, faster!" He smiled as he picked up the speed, causing me to peak. I felt him release his load inside of me as we moaned at ****the same time. Pulled out of me and unlocked the handcuffs. I looked at him and wrapped my arms around him, and laid really close to him with my head on his chest. "I love you, Colby."  
"I love you too, Lynna."  
I looked over at Mallory and Roman. They were cuddling together. So were Summer and Dean. I sighed as I thought, '****_This was the best night of my life.'_**** As I drifted off to sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

About two months later I woke up with extreme pains in my stomach. I was about 4 months pregnant. Barely being able to handle the pain, I nudge Jon awake. "Huh? Summer, what's wrong? It's two in the morning. Why are you awake?"

Struggling to speak because of the pain, I squeak out, "My...stomach...it's...killing...me. It...feels...like...somebody...is...stabbing...me. ..in... both...sides...of...my...stomach." I start crying from the pain.

"Well, let me put my pants on and I'll wake up Seth and Roman. You just sit there and try not to move too much."

_**dean's pov**_

"Joe, Colby. Wake up."

"Huh? What's going on?" Seth asked sleepily.

"We need to go to the hospital. Summer is having really bad stomach cramps. It almost sounds like she is going into premature labor."

"AHHHHHHHHHH! It hurts!" Summer cried out.

She was bawling her eyes out and cradling her stomach. Roman gets up and puts his pants on. Seth does the same. Roman walks over to Summer and asks, "Can you walk?"

"No, I don't think I can." Roman picked her up and said, "Alright let's go."

_**Summer's POV**_

Roman drove and Colby sat in the passenger side. Dean and I sat in the back, I was resting my head on his lap. I was still crying from all the pain I was in. Dean rubbed my forehead. It just hurt so bad! "OWWWWWWW! Babe! Please kill me now!"

"Honey, you will be ok."

"Babe, I need to push!"

"NO SUMMER NO!"

"OWWWWWW!"

We arrived at the hospital and Roman carried me into the ER. "You guys need to take her back immediately. She is four months pregnant and she is having extreme stomach cramps." He told them.

They took me back and immediately did an ultrasound on me. "Um, Summer? You just have a low pain tolerance your babies are just kicking your stomach really hard. Looks like they are gonna be wrestlers just like you."

"Can you tell what sex they are yet?" I asked.

"Hmmmm. Let's see. You are having...identical twin girls. Congratulations."

"So isn't there anything you can give me for the pain?"  
"I'm so sorry. No there is nothing I can give you."

"Fuck."

"Well, I guess we should get going back to the hotel." Joe said.

This time Colby drove, Joe sat in the passenger seat, and Jon and I sat in the back, well, Dean sat in the back. I was laying on his lap, still crying from the pain. Dean leaned over and whispered in my ear, "It'll be okay, honey. You are strong."

"I know, it just hurts so bad."

We arrived at the hotel and Roman carried me up to our hotel room. As soon as we got into the room I felt sick to my stomach. I told Roman to carry me to the bathroom. He did and I immediately got sick. Dean heard me vomiting and came into the bathroom and held me against him. I cried myself to sleep.

_**Dean's pov.**_

I felt so bad for Summer. First the extreme pain. Now she's vomiting. I watched silently as she fell asleep in my lap. I adored her. She is my everything, I don't think I could ever live life without her.

I was almost asleep when Seth came up to me and said, "Do you think you could move for a few minutes Dean? I really have to piss."

"I don't want to wake her up, Seth. Can't you hold it?"

"Not really, I have to go now."

"I'm sorry, Seth, but I don't want to wake her up."

Seth started to get antsy. He began pacing around the room. He finally curled himself up on the bed in the fetal position and grabbed at his crotch and crossing his legs as tight as he could. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Seth shouted. Tears started falling from his eyes and he said, "DEAN I'M ABOUT TO PISS MYSELF. Please move."

"I can't Seth. I DON'T WANT TO WAKE HER UP."

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Seth really needed to pee. I could see that in his face. He was crying he had to pee so bad. But I don't want to wake Summer up. I debate it. Do I really want Seth to piss himself, or do I want to wake Summer up? Seth marched into the bathroom and told me, "Dean, either you move away from the toilet, or I piss on you. Take your pick." I scooted towards the shower, really gently so I didn't wake Summer up. Seth pulled down his boxers and pissed for about five minutes. "Damn, Seth! You really had to pee! Holy shit!"

"Oh my fucking goodness! I feel so much better! Thanks for moving, Dean."

"You're welcome, Colby."

I moved back towards the toilet just in case Summer woke up and needed to puke. I quickly fell asleep only to wake up a couple hours later to Roman shouting, "Fuck!"

"What's wrong, Ro?" I asked him.

"Are you willing to move again? I fucking have to piss like a motherfucker."

"Ugh. Not really. Rome, Summer's had a rough night. I don't want to wake her up."

"Fuck!" He walked over to me, gently picked up Summer, and laid her on our bed. She did not wake up. "Okay, I will move just let me grab the trash can real quick to put by her side of the bed."

Roman went into the bathroom and pissed. I went over, knocked on the door and said, "Remember, shake it more than twice, you're playing with it."

"Fuck off, Dean."

Once Roman was out of the bathroom I quickly ran in there and shut the door. Watching Summer sleep had mad me horny and I didn't think she was feeling up to sex. I went to the shower and said down, stroking my cock to get it up. I jerked off for about 10 minutes before I felt like I was gonna cum. Feeling an orgasm coming on, I shouted, "Oh fuck, fuck yeah, oh fuck, OH!" I screamed as I came into my fist. I felt better. I walk out of the bathroom and Seth and Roman were staring at me. "What? I didn't want to bother her."

"Dude, you could have waited..." Seth said as he burst out in laughter. He and Roman were laughing so loud that they woke up Summer.

_**Summer's POV**_

I woke up to hearing Roman and Seth laughing their asses off. Still half asleep, I asked, "What's going on? What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing much, your husband was ho-" Dean tackled Seth so he couldn't finish his sentence. "Nothing happened, dear. We were just telling each other dirty jokes."

"Don't lie, Dean! You were horny so you went in the bathroom and jerked off!" Roman said.

Dean's face turned a bright red. "I'm sorry honey, I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's okay, Jon. I could care less if you masturbate or not. It's natural."

"Thanks, hun. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Well, I think the twins finally went to sleep. But I still feel a tad bit nauseous."

"Well, today is our last day off before we have to go to our next area. Why don't you just rest all day. I'll even stay here with you."

"Thanks, honey." I said as I rested my head on Dean's chest. Suddenly I needed to puke. I jumped up off the bed and ran into the bathroom where I vomited. Dean came in and held my hair back for me. "Ugh..." I said. "I feel like shit." I said as I fell asleep with my head on Dean's lap.

_**Dean's POV**_

After sitting there with her sleeping on me for a couple hours, I felt the urge to piss. But I didn't want to wake Summer up because she was feeling so shitty. I started to get anxious. I really needed to fucking pee. The toilet was right there, but Summer was laying on my lap. Then I felt the urge to sneeze. '_No, no, no. I will not sneeze.' _I thought to myself. This was beginning to get really uncomfortable. "Joe!" I cried out, hoping he was still here so he could get her off of me. No answer. "Colby!" No answer. They must have gone to the gym. I was fucked. I felt a tear escape from my eye. I was miserable. I needed to figure something out before I pissed my pants. Then I sneezed and had to cross my legs really hard to prevent myself from pissing. Suddenly I heard the door open. I asked, "Joe? Colby? Is that you?"

"It's just me." Seth answered.

"Seth! I need help now! Get in here." I said as I started crying from the pressure on my bladder.

"Dean! Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. I'm about to fucking piss my pants if I don't get Summer off of me soon." I say as I grab my crotch. "I need you to get her off of me, now!" By now I am bawling because it is actually starting to hurt.

"I don't know, Jon. You made me wait for a few hours last night before you finally moved."

"Fucking dammit Seth! I'm not joking! This is starting to hurt!"

"Nope."

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Seth!"

I looked up at Seth, my eyes begging him to get Summer off of me. I feel myself pee a little bit, so I cross my legs even harder. "Dammit Seth! I fucking have to piss now!"

That last cry for help woke Summer up. I look at her, and I am still crying from the pain and she asks, "Jon? Are you okay?"

"No, I am not okay. I need you to get off me right now before I piss my pants. PLEASE." I beg her. "Okay." She says as she gets up and walks over to the bed. I instantly jump up and pull my boxers down. I pissed for about seven minutes. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh..." I say as I start to feel relief.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summer's POV**_

Since I am pregnant, we can't fly to the next area, we have to drive. Joe drove first, with Colby in the passenger seat and Jon and I in the back seats. I was feeling a little horny during the drive, so I started kissing Dean passionately. He lets out a small moan, and pulls me closer towards him. I rub my hand over his crotch, causing his cock to spring to life. I let out a loud moan.

"Hey, you two. Save that for the hotel!" Seth said to us. I giggled and continued kissing Dean. I so desperately wanted to fuck him right then and there. I started to take his shirt off. Dean pulled it back down. "What's wrong, Dean? Don't you want to fuck?"

His response was pulling his jeans down to reveal a semi-hard cock.

"Suck me dry." He told me.

Seth looked back and saw Dean's erection. Suddenly, his cock sprang to life. He thought to himself, '_Mmmm... I could go for a blowjob right now...'_

He leaned over an whispered something into Roman's ear. Little did Dean and I know, but when we aren't around, Roman and Seth fuck. Roman pulled the car over, and presented himself to Seth.

I slowly put my mouth over Dean's cock. He moaned loudly. I also began stroking it ever so slightly. He moaned again. I began jerking him off hard. Dean practically screamed out a moan. "Babe. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum." I started sucking him again and as he came he screamed, "OH fuck! Oh yeah! Oh fuck!" I swallowed his sticky mess and pulled my mouth off his dick.

_**Seth's POV**_

Oh my gosh. The sight of Dean's erection made me horny. I needed some cock now. I whispered over in Roman's ear and told him what I wanted. He pulled the car over and undid his jeans. I started slowly by stroking his cock roughly. As soon as his dick as erect I put my mouth on it slowly so I wouldn't gag on his ten inches. Roman began thrusting his hips into my mouth. He went so far down my throat that I gagged, almost throwing up. I started pumping my own dick in rhythm with Roman's thrusts. Roman tells me, "I'm about to cum..."

I start pumping my cock really fast, screaming, "Oh my fucking gosh! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" And I came into my fist. At the same time Roman cums in my mouth and I swallow.

_**Summer's POV**_

We reached the hotel and I started to feel nauseous again. I didn't want to hog the bathroom so I asked Jon to get me the trashcan. "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah, my stomach's just a little upset. I'll be fine." I put the bucket right next to my side of the bed and laid down on the bed. I started to cry because I was sick of the morning sickness. Dean laid right next to me and embraced me in his arms, "petting" my forehead. "Honey, it's worth it in the end. We get two adorable little girls. How about we think of some names for them?"

"Okay...how about Amara and Aurora?"

"I love it. How about middle names now?"

"Ummmm... how about Skye?"

"Hmmm... Amara Skye and Aurora Skye. I love it!"

"Okay, then! It's decided. Our babies will be named Amara Skye and Aurora Skye." I said as I felt my eyelids growing heavy. I fell asleep with Dean still hugging me.

That night I had a nightmare. In it I was miscarrying the twins. It hurt so bad. I woke up bawling my eyes out. That woke Dean up. "Honey? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No! I had a dream that I was miscarrying the twins!" I bawled my eyes out more, which woke Seth and Roman up.

"Huh? What's going on? What's wrong Summer?" Roman asked sleepily.

"I just had a nightmare that I was miscarrying the twins." Seth and Roman came over and sat on the bed. Dean embraced me in a hug. Seth and Roman hugged me too. All at the same time, Dean, Seth, and Roman said to me, "Shhhh...there, there. It will be okay. The girls will be fine. It was just a dream." Seth and Roman went back to their bed and I laid back down with Dean, him still hugging me, and I cried for the rest of the night, even in my sleep.

_**Dean's POV**_

I watch her cry herself to sleep after this nightmare. Even after she has fallen asleep, she is still crying. I feel so bad for her. That dream must have been really scary. I just keep holding her, letting her know that I am right here. I can't help but feel sad myself about that dream. I feel tears welling up in my eyes and I just let them fall. I don't know what I do if I lost my babies. I have a hard time falling back asleep. I can't stop thinking about the dream that she had. Wondering if it would come true or not. I try my best to fall asleep because I have to get up at five o' clock to go to crossfit with Joe and Colby.

_**Summer's POV**_

I can't get the dream out of my head. It terrifies me to death. I am really worried that it might actually happen. I push the thought aside for now and get ready to go to Crossfit with the guys. Even though I can't do much there while I'm pregnant, I can still run on the treadmill. I run for a little while then I start to feel nauseous. I get off the treadmill and run to the bathroom. Dean sees me running towards the bathroom and quickly follows after me. I barely made it to the toilet in time. Not even embarrassed about being in the womens bathroom, Dean sits behind me and holds my hair back. When I am done vomiting I rest my head on his shoulder and say, "Ugh. I can see this morning sickness ain't gonna end anytime soon."

"You'll be okay, honey. Come on. Let's try to see if you can hold anything down." Dean says as him, Seth, Roman, and I leave crossfit and head towards catering area in the arena we are supposed to wrestle at today. I look at all the choices and ultimately pick a couple pieces of toast and some apple juice. I nibble on the toast and sip the apple juice while the guys eat hefty meals. So far I am feeling okay. Except I feel a little tired, so while we are eating I rest my head on Jon's shoulder. "You okay, Summer?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Just a little tired."

"Oh. Okay. How is your stomach?"  
"It's okay, I guess."

"Do you wanna go take a nap in the locker room? We will wake you up an hour before Raw starts."

"Yeah, that might help."

So I went to the locker room and took a nap...

_**several hours later.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke me up an hour before Raw began. Tonight, The Shield were gonna face Christian and The Uso's. I was excited for this match. I wanted my boys to win so badly. When it came time for their match, I was really jumpy. I sat at the announcers table with JBL, Michael, and Jerry. They wrestled really well, as always, but Roman ended up getting pinned by his cousin, Jey Uso.

I couldn't believe it. They lost. Tears were welling up behind my eyes but I refused to let them fall on public TV. When they went to walk up the stairs back to the locker rooms, I went with them. As soon as we got to the locker room, I let the tears fall like there was no tomorrow. Dean came over and said, "Shhhhhhh...We can only get better from hereon out."

"BUT YOU GUYS LOST! This is an injustice!" I started crying even harder. I just couldn't handle the fact that they lost. Plus, it don't help being a huge bundle of hormones. "Dammit!" I punched the brick wall, instantly breaking my wrist. "FUCK! Now I fucking broke my wrist! Roman, go get the doctor!"

Roman ran quickly out of the room to get the doctor. I nursed my wrist, trying to not move it at all. I knew it was broken. This was a bad break. It fucking hurt like a bitch, too.

I was starting to feel dizzy from the pain. I stumble towards Dean and say, "I need to sit down."

Jon helps me over to the couch and asks me, "Are you okay, babe?"  
"I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy, that's all."

The doctor came into the locker room and looked at my wrist. He confirmed what I already knew. It was broken. I need to learn how to control my anger so this don't happen again.

So we went to the hospital and got my hand x-rayed and casted and were sent back to the hotel with NO pain medicine. My wrist still hurt really bad. I guess we have to be careful for now. "Let this just be a lesson to you guys. DO NOT fucking piss me off."

Fuck. I can't believe how fucking stupid I was tonight. I should have never fucking punched that fucking wall. I can't keep breaking bones and exposing these babies to radiation. I felt really weary from all that happened to day and just wanted to go to bed. I start crying silently, trying to not let Jon hear me. I turn my body away from him. But somehow, he hears me and puts his arms around me in a tight hug. I just kept crying. I was in a lot of pain and still upset about the guys losing earlier.

_**Dean's POV**_

I hated to see her cry. She got so upset about our loss. Plus, she was in a lot of pain because of her wrist.

The next morning I felt sick to my stomach and feverish. I grabbed a thermometer out of my gym bag. I put it in my mouth and waited for it to beep. It beeped. 102 degrees. Damn. I had to go to the Smackdown taping sick. I ran into the bathroom and puked. I guess Summer, Colby, and Joe heard me because they all came into the bathroom a couple minutes later. Summer sat down next to me and brushed my hair out if my face. Colby looked worried and said, "Damn, Jon. You look fucking terrible."

"I feel terrible, and I have a fever of 102 degrees. Guys, either we have to call in sick, or I have to try going to the Smackdown taping and try to not barf all over the ring." I puked again. I started shivering from the fever. I decided I would try to go. Maybe I would feel better by the time we had to leave.

Nope. Still feel like shit. I decided I would go anyway, maybe we could talk to Vince before the show. We all headed to the arena. As soon as we parked, I opened the door and vomited all over the concrete. _'Getting through the taping without puking is gonna be hard.' _I thought to myself. Getting out of the car, I suddenly felt dizzy. I stumbled a little. Roman looked concerned and asked me, "Dude, are you sure you can wrestle?"

"No. I'm not sure. But I am gonna try anyway." I told him.

We made our way to Vince's office and knocked on the door. "Come in!" He said.

We walked in and he said, "Holy shit, Jonathan! You look terrible! Are you okay?"

"Not really. I think I have the flu. I have a fever of 102 degrees and I have been puking all day. But I didn't want to let you down, so I came in anyway."

"Well, do you know if you can make it through your match without vomiting?"

"No. I don't know if I can do that. I can try, but I am not gonna guarantee anything."

"Well, I am gonna send you to the company doctor and he will tell you if you are well enough to wrestle. If not, then we will change your match from a 6-man tag team match to a regular tag team match with Seth and Roman."

"Okay, sir. I will get back to you on what the doctor says." I told him.

I ran to our locker room quickly because I needed to puke again. I barely got there in time. I puked so much I didn't think I had anything else in my stomach. I got up and rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash that I had in my gym bag. After puking this last time I felt a tiny bit better, but I still had the fever. I went to the doctor and got checked out. He asked me how I was feeling. I told him that I have been puking all day, but that after this last time puking I felt somewhat better. He took my temp and it was still 102. "Well, I see no reason to not let you wrestle, but if you start to feel even a little bit nauseous out there, come by the announcers table and take a break."

"Okay, doc. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now get better."

"I'll try."

We went and told Vince what the doctor said and he said, "sounds like a plan."

We had our match against the Usos and Christian. I did not get sick at all during that match, which we won. But as soon as we got back to our locker room I felt sick to my stomach again. I rushed into the bathroom and puked. Ugh. I hope this is just a 24-hour flu because I don't know how much puking I can handle. My throat hurt from all the puking and I was really tired. "Guys, let's go back to the hotel. I really need to lay down." I told Roman, Seth, and Summer.

_**Summer's POV**_

When we got back to the hotel I ordered room service for Dean. I got him chicken noodle soup. I gave it to him and said, "You don't have to eat it all. Just eat a tiny bit and see if you can keep it down. Oh, honey, I hate seeing you sick." I felt a tear fall from my eyes. He ate about 15 spoonfuls and then said, "Nope," and ran for the bathroom. I walked in after him, sat down next to him and rubbed his back. I also brushed his hair out of his face. I figured by tomorrow or the next day, I would have what he has. I just rubbed his back and cried silently as he continued puking.


	5. Chapter 5

I figured right. In the middle of the night I woke up sweating, then shivering. I noticed Dean was in the bathroom puking again, so I went in there and asked him where the thermometer was. "In the left pocket of my gym bag." He told me. I found it and took my temp. It was 103.5 degrees. _'Holy shit,' _I thought to myself. Then I went in the bathroom to check Dean's temp. His was still 102 degrees. "Hey at least we can be sick together." I told him. I felt sick to my stomach. I needed to get to something to puke in and fast. But Dean was already at the toilet. I ran to the trash can and puked my guts out. Roman and Seth heard and came into the bathroom and asked us if we were okay. "No...I have a fever of 103.5 degrees and I think I have what Jon has. Jon still has a fever of 102 and is obviously still puking. You guys should stay away from us or you will get sick, too." I told them. They refused and Seth came in and held my hair back while I vomited again. "Seth. You. Are. Gonna. Get. Sick."

"I don't care. You are too pretty to get puke in your hair."

"Ugh. If you say so. You are gonna regret doing this."

"Oh well. Then Roman will have to hold my hair back and then he will get sick."

A couple days later Jon was feeling better but I was still sick. I could not hold anything down and I was getting dehydrated. Seth and Roman got lucky and never got sick. Lucky bastards. I was miserable. I was hot one moment, then another moment I was freezing my ass off. I was still puking my guts out and I was worried about the babies. This dehydration is not good for them. "Jon, do you think you can take me to the hospital?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go."

We arrived at the hospital. We walked in and the nurse asked, "How may I help you?"

"Well, my wife came down with the flu a few days ago and she still can't keep anything down. We are worried about dehydration because she is pregnant with twins."

"Okay, please come back right away." The nurse said.

They gave me IV fluids and gave me anti-nausea medicine, then they sent me home. I took a pill as soon as we got into the car.

By the time we got home, my stomach was no longer upset. Seth and Roman were waiting for us at the hotel. "You okay, Summer?" Roman asked me.

"Yes, finally. They gave me IV fluids to rehydrate me, and they also gave me a prescription for anti-nausea pills. I took one in the car and I am already starting to feel better. I still have the fever, though."

"Well, I am glad you are feeling better." Seth told me.

"Yes. I am too. I was getting sick of puking my guts out. Actually, to tell you the truth, I'm actually kind of hungry right now. Want to head to catering?"

"Fuck yes! I'm starving!" Dean exclaimed.

We headed to catering, where the boys got their meals. Macaroni and cheese and garlic bread for Dean, steak and broccoli for Seth, an omelet and bacon for Roman, and pizza and mozzarella sticks for me.

I was able to keep it all down. After we got done eating, we headed over to the arena that we would be wrestling at today. Tonight, Dean was scheduled to wrestle Jack Swagger, and Seth and Roman were scheduled to wrestle Tons of Funk.

It was a close match between Dean and Jack. Towards the end, Jack tried to put Dean into the Patriot Lock, but Dean countered with the Snapmare Driver. Dean pinned Jack, and counted to three with the referee. I was happy that Dean had won. When it came time for Seth and Roman's match, I was feeling sick again. I dug into my pocket and pulled out an anti-nausea pill and took it. The gross feeling went away quickly. I watched as they wrestled back and forth until Roman hit Brodus Clay with the Spear. He was out. Roman pinned him and they won. I cheered for them and walked up the stairs with them back to the locker room. When we got there, I gave all three of them big hugs, and a super long kiss to Dean. I whispered in his ear, "We are gonna celebrate tonight honey, if ya know what I mean." I kissed him again. On the ride back to the hotel, we could not keep our hands off of each other. We almost began taking each others clothes off before we got to the hotel, but then Roman said, "Geez, Dean! Can't you keep it in your pants for at least 15 minutes? Damn fucking horny bastard."

I laughed. He had a point there. So we just continued kissing and when we got to the hotel, we got a separate room right next to Seth and Roman so they wouldn't have to see us fuck. Dean instantly picked me up and carried me to the room. When we got in there, he tugged at my clothes to get them off. Being the horny bitch that I am, I started moaning softly. I clawed at his clothes and tried to get them off of him. He ended up having to take his boxers of by himself because I couldn't get them off him. I saw his half-erect cock and moaned again. I began stroking him. That got a loud moan out of him as he said, "Oh fuck, that feels so good Summer. Oh fuck yeah."

Once he was completely hard, he entered me, but I objected. "What's the matter, honey?" He asked, confused.

"I want you to fuck me in the ass tonight." I told him.

"Oh, okay." He said as he reached into his gym bag for a bottle of lube. He lubed up his fingers and stuck one finger in my ass, then a second finger as he twisted the to make my ass looser. Finally, he stuck himself slowly into my ass. As his thrusts got faster, my moans got louder. I could feel an orgasm coming on very quickly. "Babe, I'm gonna cum." I told Dean. Then I came."Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, oh my gosh!" Dean shouted as he exploded inside me.

_**Seth's POV**_

I could hear Jon and Summer's moans through the wall. It was getting me very horny. I looked over at Roman, but he was already sleeping. When Roman falls asleep, it is very hard to wake him up because he is a very deep sleeper. So I had no choice. I went into the bathroom and pulled down my boxers. I began stroking myself gently. My already half-erect cock had gone fully erect within seconds. I pumped for a few minutes before I came all over my fist. After I was done, I hopped in the shower and took a quick one. When I was done, I went to our bed, and laid next to Roman, hugging him as I drifted of to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Still Seth's POV**

It was early in the morning. My phone rang. It was Lynna. "Hello?"

"Hi, Sethy. How are you? I miss you."

I thought about the other day when I gave Roman a blowjob. I didn't know if I should tell her or not...

"Um...hi, Lynna..."

"What's wrong, Seth? You sound sad."

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

" I...um...I gave Roman a blowjob..."

"Oh. Oh...I didn't know you went that way..."

"Neither did I. It just happened. I was horny and there was no women around to fuck."

"Well, um, I'm not sure I can date you anymore."

I felt hot tears boiling up in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I told her that I had to go and I hung the phone up. I finally let the tears fall as I silently cried. I fucked up big time. I guess I woke Roman up because he started to stir. He rolled over and looked at me and saw me crying. "What's wrong, Seth?"

"I told Lynna about the blowjob and she...she broke up with me."

Suddenly I heard Roman's phone ring.

"Hello?" Roman answered.

"How dare you let a man suck you off! We're through!" It was Mallory. Lynna must have called her and told her about me giving Roman a blowjob. Roman looked like he was gonna cry. "Oh...I'm gonna miss you, Mallory. I have to go. Bye." He hung up the phone and started to cry. I hugged him and we both cried into each others shoulders. There was a knock at the door. It was Summer and Dean. They let themselves in and saw us crying. "Guys, what's wrong?" Dean and Summer asked at the same time.

"Our girlfriends broke up with us because I told Lynna that I sucked Roman." I told them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Summer told us.

Once Summer and Dean went back to their room and we were done crying, I actually felt really horny. I began stoking Roman slowly. My cock woke up when I heard Roman moan. I rubbed my cock at the same time and moaned loudly. "Fuck me in the ass, Joe." I said as I handed him a bottle of lube. He lubed himself up and slowly eased himself into me. I moaned. I pumped myself in time with his thrusts. My body started shaking and I knew I was close to cumming. "Ro, I'm gonna cum. I need to cum." I told him.

I came hard into my fist. Then I felt Ro's body shake as he exploded his load inside me. "Oh fuck!" He screamed as he came. I smiled and layed back in the bed.

**Summer's pov**

It was the week of Money In The Bank. I was very nervous for Dean because he was in the Smackdown Ladder Match. Seth and Roman were putting their tag team titles on the line wrestling The Usos. I was also nervous for them. That night, while cuddling in bed with Jon, I started crying. Jon looked at me and asked, "What's wrong, Summer?"

"Nothing...I'm just really nervous for you, Joe, and Colby. Honey, you need to win that ladder match." He grabbed me and brought me closer to himself. I kept crying into his shoulder. "Honey, it's gonna be okay. I will try my best to win. But I have no guarantees." He hugged me tighter.

_**Dean's POV**_

Watching her cry, I hugged her. When I hugged her tighter, I started to feel horny. But I didn't think she was in the mood for sex. I began to feel very uncomfortable as my pants began to pitch a tent. It's was starting to hurt. But I just kept hugging her. I really needed to do something about this and fast. But I didn't want to ask her when she wasn't in a good mood. I let go of her and told her, "I have to use the bathroom. I got up and went into the bathroom, making sure to not let her see my erection. I closed the door behind me and dropped my boxers. I slowly started stroking my dick, savoring the feeling. A wave of pleasure went through my body as I softly moaned. Then I wrapped my whole hand around my cock and started pumping slowly. As I pumped faster and faster, I moaned more and more. Finally I began to have an orgasm and I moaned really load saying, "Fuck! Fuck! Oh god! Fuck yeah!" As I came into my fist. Then I heard a knock on the door. "Jon, you okay?" She asked as she walked in. "Oh, baby, I would have fucked you if you asked me too. Don't be embarrassed about this. It's natural."

"Honey, you were sad and I didn't think you were in the mood."

"But that would have cheered me up."

_**Summer's POV**_

I started stroking his dick, hoping he had more in him to fuck me. As I expected, it started getting hard. "Oh..Summer.." Dean moaned as he began taking my clothes off. Once my clothes were off, he started biting my neck as I kept stroking him. We both moaned at the same time. Dean put his lips to mine, forcefully kissing me, as his tongue explored my mouth, finally finding my tongue, and sucking on it. I began stroking him faster and pumping him with my fist. He let out a long, loud moan.

_**Dean's POV**_

She was teasing me and it was driving me insane. I just wanted her to fuck me already. She started pumping me and that almost threw me over the edge. I moaned louder than I have ever moaned before. I just wanted to flip her over and ram my dick into her and make her scream my name. But I didn't. She wasn't ready. I felt my balls grow heavy and I knew I was close to cumming. But I wanted to hold it off as long as possible. Finally, Summer whispered into my ear, "Fuck me. Fuck me like you never have before." I flipped her over and quickly shoved my dick inside her. I was panting so hard as I thrusted faster and faster in her. Suddenly, she threw her head back and screamed bloody murder, "OH FUCK JONNNNNNNNNNNNN!" as she came hard. Hearing her scream my name sent me flying over the edge. I thrusted faster and faster as I exploded inside of her. I screamed, "OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK SUMMER!"

I pulled out of her and got off of her and laid right next to her, amazed at the sex we just had. "I love you so much, Summer."

"I love you to, Jon."


End file.
